Night of the Bloody Moon
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Sebastian and Claude have been acting very strange lately, but whenever there masters try to ask them about it, they managed to weasel there way out. Will Alois and Ciel find out what's wrong with there demons and what is up with that strangely colored moon? OOC, slight AloisxClaude, Sebaciel, gore/blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Missing Butler**

**A/N: hey guys, if you read my sisters announcement, you would know that BD has gone out of town and would like me to redo some of her stories, well now that I've gotten that out of the way, lets start the chapter.**

**Pairings: SebastianxCiel, AloisxClaude**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

**.**

**.**

Ciel was fast asleep when he felt the morning sun shine brightly on his face, he tried to pull the covers over his face, but the sun only shone through them. Ciel groaned and pulled the covers back, Ciel sat in bed and waited for his loyal butler, Sebastian, to come and bring him his tea and breakfast, but the butler never came. Ciel was confused on why his butler didn't come and wake him up or come in his room yet, suddenly the door opened,"what took you so long Sebas-,"Ciel paused mid-sentence when he saw Tanaka instead of Sebastian,"Tanaka? Where's Sebastian,"Ciel asked as he watched him wheel the cart with tea and his breakfast on it toward him.

"We don't know young master, he wasn't seen at all this morning,"Tanaka said as he poured Ciel a cup of tea and handed it to him,"I would like to get dressed Tanaka,"Ciel finished his tea and handed the cup back to him, Tanaka put the cup on the cart and bowed, he got out Ciel's clothes and dressed him,"thank you Tanaka,"Ciel stood up and walked out of the room.

Ciel walked downstairs, still wondering where Sebastian could've gone,'_where could that damn demon have gone, it's not like him to disappear like this,'_Ciel was pulled out of his thoughts when he was tapped on the shoulder, he turned around and saw Tanaka standing there,"what is it Tanaka,"Ciel asked,"I found this letter addressed to you in your chambers young master,"Tanaka handed Ciel the letter, Ciel opened the letter and silently read it to himself.

_Dear young master,_

_I apologize for my sudden disappearance, but it is very important that you don't see me, once I get back I will do my best to try and explain why I needed to leave, so please don't worry._

_From, S.M_

_P.S: it is very important that you don't come look for me._

Ciel lowly growled to himself and crumpled up the paper in his hand,"how dare he leave without my permission,"Ciel silently growled, he stormed of to the servants quarters and walked up to the door that had Sebastian's initials on it; he opened the door. Ciel stared in utter horror at what he saw; the room was in complete shambles, the curtains and bed looked like they were torn apart, the walls looked like something had clawed them, and black feathers decorated the floor.

"What happened here,"Ciel slowly walked into the room and jumped when he heard a growl come from inside the room, Ciel looked up and saw a creature with glowing red eyes looking down at him, the creature had landed on all fours in front of him, it opened its giant black wings and swiftly flew out the window before Ciel could get a good look at it's face,"wh-what was that!?,"Ciel shouted in fear. Ciel walked to the shredded bed and saw a torn piece from Sebastian's tailcoat,"where the hell are you Sebastian,"Ciel silently said as he clutched the cloth.

Ciel walked back to the foyer of the manor, still holding the piece of cloth in his hand, suddenly there was a knocking at the door. Finni had been the one who opened it and Ciel's eyes widened at who he saw,"Alois Trancy, what are you doing here,"Ciel asked,"I came here to ask you something,"Alois walked up to him holding something,"what is it, I'm busy right now,"Ciel stated,"have seen Claude,"he asked,"huh, Claude?,"Ciel seemed confused,'_so_ _Claude is missing too,'_Ciel thought to himself,"yeah, I can't seem to find him anywhere, so I thought you would know,"Alois said,"well, I can't help you, I need to find Sebastian."

"Sebastian's missing too, that's strange,"Alois said,"when I went to look for Claude all I found were these,"Alois showed Ciel some glasses with one broken lens,"this is what I found when I went to look for Sebastian,"Ciel showed Alois the cloth.

"I feel like they didn't just disappear for nothing,"Alois stated,"Sebastian left me this letter, but something about it perks my interest,"Ciel handed him the letter,"really, what is it,"Alois asked as he read the note,"I'm wondering why he doesn't want me to look for him,"Ciel stated,"maybe they're trying to hid something from us,"Alois said,"Sebastian would never keep something from me,"Ciel said,"can I ask you one more thing,"Alois asked,"yes,"Ciel said,"we're friends aren't we Ciel,"Alois asked,"you could say that,"his eyes darted to the left,"well, is it okay if I stay here tonight,"Alois asked,"fine, I'll allow you to stay but don't try anything Trancy, or I'll make you sleep with Pluto,"Ciel walked away,"hold on Ciel, your kidding right!? Ciel!?,"Alois shouted and ran after him.

Ciel was sitting in his office thinking when Alois came running into the room,"Ciel, I found something in the servants quarters that you need to see,"Alois grabbed Ciel's arm and dragged him back to Sebastian's room,"let go, now tell me what you found,"Ciel said,"here,"Alois handed Ciel a pocket watch and Ciel's eyes widened when he saw it had a claw mark going across the back,"this is the watch I gave to Sebastian,"Ciel clutched it tighter,'_Where are you Sebastian,'_Ciel sighed and saw that the sun was starting to go down,"come on Alois, we need to get ready for bed,"Alois nodded and followed Ciel.

Both of them walked upstairs and waited for one of the servants to dress them. Tanaka came and dressed both of them,"goodnight master and lord Trancy,"Tanaka took the candle that lit the room and blew it out, then he left the room. Neither Alois, nor Ciel could sleep do to them wondering about their butlers. Alois could've sworn he heard a sound come from outside, he got out of the bed and walked to the window.

Alois stared out the window in shock, Ciel saw Alois just standing there and walked over to him,"what's wrong Alois,"Ciel asked, Alois simply pointed out the window, Ciel looked and his eyes widened to the size of baseballs at what he saw...

**.**

**.**

**A/N: hey guys, that was the first chapter, please do tell me how you liked it and if there's any errors, well that's all I have to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Mysterious Moon **

**A/N: hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of this story, well that's all I had to say for this authors note, so lets just get on with the story, shall we.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel and Alois looked out the window with an expression of shock and utter horror," a red moon...,"Ciel silently," how is such a thing even possible,"Alois asked, Ciel shrugged," I have no idea, if we see Sebastian and Claude again we can ask, now lets get back to sleep,"Ciel said. Alois agreed and both of them got back under the covers.

Outside the manor, two figures were looking up at them with glowing eyes, one of them smirked and they walked into the darkness of the forest that was nearby.

Ciel and Alois were sleeping when they felt a hand shake them gently, both of them groaned and opened their eyes. They were surprised to see Sebastian and Claude standing there," Sebastian, Claude, where were you?," Ciel and Alois asked," I'll tell you once we get back to the manor your highness," Claude said," and I'll tell you later young master," Sebastian said as they dressed their masters.

Once they finished dressing them, Claude and Alois left the manor," okay Sebastian, tell me why you were missing yesterday," Ciel put his hands on his hips," I was getting some more tea leaves when I saw some cats," Sebastian explained. Ciel sighed and face palmed," you cat obssessed idiot, just go make me some tea, I'll be in my office,"Ciel walked away from Sebastian in annoyance, Sebastian sighed in relief when he saw his master leave the room," I can't stand lying to my master like this, but I have to keep him safe,"Sebastian walked into the kitchen and started making his masters tea.

Ciel was in his office doing some paperwork when Sebastian came in, wheeling the cart with his tea over to the desk. Ciel watched as Ssbastian poured his tea, it felt like there was something off about him today, but he couldn't put his finger on it," Sebastian, is there anything different about you today?,"Ciel asked," no young master," when Sebastian looked Ciel in the eye Ciel noticed what was different," your eyes are pitch black," Sebastian seemed to be surprised that Ciel noticed," I never noticed young master,"Sebastian lied," is it some sort of demon thing, or can you change them by yourself,"Ciel asked," I thought it would be a good idea to change the color so no one would get suspicious,"Sebastian smiled.

"I guess that it would be good for people not to get suspicious," Ciel agreed," I also have this for you young master," Sebastian held out the letter and Ciel took it," give me one of your knives Sebastian," Ciel said. Sebastian gave him one of his knives, Ciel took it and cut the letter open, Ciel hissed in pain when he managed to cut his wrist," dammit! Sebastian come over here,"Ciel ordered, Sebastian seemed to be in a trance as the crimson liquid dripped onto the desk," Sebastian!," Ciel shouted, Sebastian was snapped out of his trance," ye-yes young master," he stuttered," I said to come over here," Ciel growled.

Sebastian walked up to him and Ciel held out his bleeding wrist, Sebastian was about to get out a handkerchief when Ciel stopped him," no, I want you to lick it, I remember Claude's reaction, so I want to see yours," Ciel ordered," yes, young master," Sebastian was hesitant, but he licked around the wound and his black eyes flashed red for a second.

His fangs lengthened and he sunk them into his wrist, Ciel got scared by this," Se-Sebastian, what are you doing, let go!," Ciel shouted in fear, Sebastian's eyes widened and he instantly let go," I apologize young master, I just don't know what came over me," Sebastian retracted his fangs.

Ciel was starting to feel light headed and he let his head fall on the desk," young master!," Sebastian quickly picked up Ciel and took him back to his chambers and laid him on the bed. Sebastian wrapped a bandage around his wrist and walked out of the room. Sebastian closed the door behind him quietly, he slid down the door and sat on the floor outside his masters chambers," how could I lose control like that," Sebastian covered his face with both hands.

"I need to control myself, I won't kill another contractor," Sebastian told himself, suddenly he heard a groan come from his masters room and he stood up then straightened himself out before entering the room once again.

"S-Sebastian,"Ciel stuttered silently and tried to sit up," you shouldn't try to move so much young master," Sebastian gently pushed his master back down so he could rest," I'm sorry I couldn't control myself young master, it's unsightly for the master to see his servant act like that," Sebastian couldn't bear to look Ciel in the eyes,"no...it's fine Sebastian, can you give me the letter," Ciel whispered weakly.

Sebastian got the letter from Ciel's office and gave to him, Ciel managed to sit up and read the letter to himself.

_Hey Ciel,_

_It's Alois, I think I might have figured something out about that oddly colored moon last night, if you could, have Sebastian drive the carriage over to my manor so I can show you. See you soon._

_From Alois Trancy_

Ciel sweatdropped when he saw the heart Alois drew at the end of the letter," get my cane Sebastian, we're leaving," Ciel stood up slowly and almost fell over when he stood up. Sebastian had caught him and Ciel blushed," um...thanks Sebastian,"Ciel sat back down on the bed," allow me to carry you young master," Sebastian put his hands under Ciel's knees and another hand on his back, Ciel blushed again and hid his face,'_why am I feeling like this around him, I've never felt like this,'_Ciel felt himself being set down," there you are young master," Sebastian closed the carriage door and pulled on the reigns making the horses start on their way to the Trancy manor.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well guys that was the second chapter of the rewritten story, please tell me how you liked it and if I should edit anything, I apologize for the bad writing so far, I've been that good at English, well I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, see ya later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Mythology**

**A/N: hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of this story, in this chapter Ciel and Alois will look up some information about the moon, well that's all I had to say, so I guess I should start the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian had just pulled up to the Trancy manor; he got up and opened the door. Ciel carefully stepped out of the carriage and Sebastian made sure to keep a close eye on his movement so he wouldn't let him collapse like before," Sebastian, go find Claude and put the horses in the stable,"Ciel ordered, Sebastian bowed and undid the horses reigns and left to find the stables.

Ciel knocked on the door and Claude was the one who answered it," hello lord Phantomhive, my master is waiting for you in his office upstairs," Claude stepped to the side and Ciel entered," can you show Sebastian where the horse stables are?,"Ciel asked as he walked past," of course,"Claude walked out of the manor to go find Sebastian to show him where the horse stables were.

Ciel went upstairs and found Alois' office, he opened the door and saw Alois tossing books on the floor," ah Ciel, you're finally here, help me find this book,"Alois asked, Ciel walked over to him and searched through the book shelves,"is this it,"Ciel picked up a really thick book with a hard cover," yes, that's it, come over here and I'll show you what I found,"Alois sat at his desk and Ciel walked over to him, Alois started flipping through the pages and stopped at one page that looked really old and had a picture of a moon on it.

"It said that this red moon was only suppose to be seen every thousand years,"Alois explained," does it talk about what happens,"Ciel looked at the page,"i really can't read it that well but I'll try, it says that in ancient times humans would have to sacrifice others to demons, but it never seemed enough for the demons, so the town would be dyed red in blood,"Ciel and Alois looked at each other and gulped,"does it say what the demons did,"Alois flipped to the next page and found it ripped.

Both Ciel and Alois were shocked to see this," great, all we know is that demons would kill everyone, but they didn't say what happens to contracted demons,"Ciel said," well, we could try and follow them once nighttime comes,"Alois said, Ciel nodded," I could stay here until night, so Claude and Sebastian will be in the same place,"Ciel explained," right, let's go tell them,"Ciel and Alois walked downstairs and saw Claude and Sebastian talking about something.

"Sebastian,"Ciel got both of their attention,"yes young master,"Sebastian asked," I'm going to stay here tonight,"Ciel said,"would you like me to go back and get your night clothes young master?,"he asked,"no, it's fine Alois said he would let me wear his,"Ciel shuddered slightly at the thought,"okay then my lord,"Sebastian said," lets go play chess Ciel,"Alois grabbed Ciel's arm and dragged him to the game room.

Ciel and Alois got the chess board and set it on the table in front of them," what do you think will happen to Sebastian and Claude,"Alois moved one of his pawns," well, when I cut my wrist by accident Sebastian looked like he was in a trance at the sight of my blood,"Ciel moved his knight forward and took Alois' pawn," that's pretty strange,"Alois wasn't paying attention and didn't even notice that Ciel had gotten a checkmate," how about we play again," Ciel asked," sure,"Alois set up his pieces again and the two kept playing until it was noon.

"Your highness, master Phantomhive, it's time for bed," Claude came in the room," thank you Claude, my room is this way Ciel,"Alois stood up and led Ciel to his room,"shall I dress you lord Phantomhive,"Claude asked,"no, I can dress myself,"Ciel took the nightshirt from Claude,"I believe it's time I learned how to dress myself too Claude,"Alois took his nightshirt from Claude too,"as you wish masters, call us if you need anything,"Claude bowed and left the room. Ciel and Alois sighed in relief,"when the moon starts to come up lets go check on them,"Ciel nodded in agreement and the two looked out the window at the sun setting on horizon.

Alois let his head rest in the palm of his hand,"come on Alois, the moons starting to rise,"Ciel stood up and the two snuck out of the room," where's the servants quarters?,"Ciel asked,"they're this way,"Alois led them downstairs to the rooms, one of the doors was slightly opened and two voice could be heard, both boys made there way over to the crack in the door and peeked inside; the room was pitch black, but they could still make out two figures, Sebastian and Claude.

Sebastian was sitting on the bed staring out the window, while Claude was standing there, both of them had taken of their gloves and tossed them onto the floor. Ciel and Alois were confused on why the two were in the same room with all the lights out," what's going on, I thought they hated each other,"Ciel had shushed him, suddenly they heard a cry of pain, they looked back in the room and saw both Sebastian and Claude on their knees in pain. Alois and Ciel gasped at what happened to their butlers.

A terrible cracking sound was heard, almost like the sound of bones being broken. Bones about eight feet long ripped from Sebastian's back and were covered with pitch black feathers, a long black tail with an arrow head end had grew, and two horns that curved back peeked out of his raven black hair that went down to his back, and his black nails turned into claws and his fangs lengthened.

Claude had grown eight spider legs from his back that folded to his back, his nails and teeth sharpened, he grew a long tail with spikes on the end, and he had curved horns that peeked out of his hair. Both demons stood with glowing red eyes, Ciel and Alois ran when they saw them walk out of the room, they got a better look and saw that their contract symbols weren't on their hands anymore, Sebastian's pentagram was now on his arm and Claude's was on the side of his neck.

"Where are they going,"Alois whispered,"I don't know, let's follow them,"Ciel whispered back, both boys silently followed behind them into London, suddenly seven demons walked up to Sebastian and Claude,"hello, Malphas, Halphas,"one of the males walked up to them,"hello to you, Lucifer, Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Belphegor, and of course Satan,"Ciel and Alois gasped in shock,'_those are the seven princes of hell?!.'_

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well guys, that was the next chapter of the story, also I didn't spell one of the names wrong, Halphas is an actually demon from demonology, well that's all I had to say, so I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, see ya later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Questioning**

**A/N: hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter of this story, guess who is going to be spotted, well that's all I had to say so I guess I should start the chapter now.**

**.**

**.**

"It's great to see you again Malphas,"Lucifer walked over Sebastian and put his arm around his neck practically choking hhim,"it's good to see you too Lucifer, or maybe I should call you by your old nickname,"Sebastian smirked and Lucifer glared at him,"Malphas, I will kill you if you even dare say that,"Sebastian kept smirking,"alright I won't say it, Luci-chan,"Sebastian got himself out of his grasp and started laughing," Malphas!,"Lucifer attacked him and both of them started fighting until someone separated them.

"That's enough you two, you're acting like fledglings,"Satan scolded, the kept their heads down and didn't dare look him in the eye,"we're sorry father,"Ciel and Alois' eyes widened at what they heard,"father!?,"they practically screamed, luckyly they didn't notice,"come, the night doesn't last forever,"he started to walk away and the others followed,"come on Alois,"Ciel carefully stood up and quietly followed behind, Alois did the same. Alois felt something wet on his foot and he looked down, he almost screamed when he saw a puddle of blood, Alois ran to catch up with Ciel, but he slipped and fell.

Ciel ran over to help him up. Leviathan heard something and looked over his shoulder,"it seems there is someone following us,"Belphegor sighed,"Malphas, Halphas, go get them,"he said, Sebastian and Claude walked over to them and picked them up by their shirt collars,"hey! Put me down you demonic bastard,"Ciel struggled against him,"please let me go,"Alois begged,"well aren't you a feisty one," Satan walked over to them,"you can put the down now,"Sebastian and Claude set them down,"what should we do to them,"Mammon smirked," they're so cute, how about we keep them as pets,"Asmodeus tilted Ciel's head up.

"No, we can let them go for now,"Satan said,"awe, can't I keep the blue haired one,Asmodeus pulled Ciel to her in a choke hold,"can't...breathe...Se-Sebastian,"Ciel called out for his butler,"hm? Hey Malphas, Halphas, they have your contract marks on them,"Beelzebub said,"you're right, I must of forgotten, Asmodeus let go of him you're going to choke him to death,"Sebastian extended a clawed hand to Ciel. Ciel saw this and got a small blush on his face, he took his hand and stood up, Sebastian noticed his blush," why are you blushing, Ciel,"Sebastian leaned down and whispered in his ear, Ciel blushed a deeper shade of red,"c-come on Alois,"Ciel grabbed Alois' arm and ran back to the manor.

Lucifer chuckled,"are you sure you don't have the sin of lust, because you act like it,"Asmodeus was still pouting,"father, why did you let them go,"she asked,"you'll see why, now...,"Satan got out a whistle that looked like it was for dogs, but it was made of bones, he blew it and it seemed like all of them went into a trance like state,"now go hunt, my children,"Satan ordered, they bowed and all went off in different directions,"Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy, what interesting boys,"he chuckled and disappeared as well.

When Alois and Ciel got back to the manor, they were both panting," Ciel, why did you run away like that," Alois asked," please don't tell anyone this, but I think I might be in love with Sebastian,"Ciel covered his face to hide his blush," it was kind of obvious Ciel," Alois said," what!?,"Ciel exclaimed," I see you blushing every time he touches you," Alois said, Ciel blushed and turned his head away," it's fine, I love Claude, but I don't have the courage to tell him," Alois smiled sadly at him," I guess we are the same Alois," Ciel had a small grin on his face that soon disappeared," but if I tell him, he might not feel the same, he is a demon after all,"Ciel said," well you won't know until you try,"Alois put his arm around Ciel's neck. Ciel chuckled,"yeah, you won't know until you try," Ciel sighed and both of them went inside the manor.

"Hey Malphas, Halphas, what's wrong, you're acting different," Lucifer walked over to them with blood stained claws and fangs," what do you mean,"Sebastian asked," I mean, you look like something's on your minds," he the on the ledge of the building they were on," we're just thinking of Ciel and Alois," Claude said," Ciel and Alois? You mean your contractors, don't tell me you actually care for those humans," Lucifer said in amazement,"what!? There's no way, I could actually love them,"Sebastian got silent near the last part. Lucifer looked at both of them sadly," okay...but if there's something wrong come tell me," both of them nodded and Lucifer left the two,"there's no way, I could love him, there just isn't..."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well guys, that was the next chapter of the story, please tell me how you liked and what I should edit, well that's all I had to say, in the next chapter Ciel and Alois are going to keep their distances from Sebastian and Claude, well that's all I had to say, so I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, see ya later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Avoiding**

**A/N: ...Hello everyone, I know that I have bad writing skills, but it's not my fault I have Autism, it's always made me screw up in school and when I'm writing, because I'll rush and get nervous about what others will say, so please don't say bad things about me or my sister.**

**.**

**.**

The next morning Ciel and Alois had already awakened," maybe we should try to avoid talking to Sebastian and Claude as much as we can," Ciel suggested, Alois nodded in agreement. They heard the doorknob turn; the door opened, Sebastian and Claude came in with tea and breakfast," good morning young master, lord Trancy," Sebastian said," you're awake early," Claude said as he set the tea cups on the cart that they brought the food in on.

" Yeah, we just went to sleep late," Alois took the cup from Claude," Sebastian, I'm going to stay here for a few days, so can you go get my clothes from the manor," Sebastian put a hand over his heart and bowed," Claude, you can go make some snacks, clean the manor or something," Alois waved Claude off. Claude bowed and left the two boys in the room.

Both boys sighed with relief when their butlers left the room," this might be harder than we expected," Alois said," I agree," Ciel said," well let's not try to worry about it, come on let's go to the library and see what we can find about the moon while we're avoiding them," Alois stood up and led Ciel to the gigantic library in the second wing of the manor.

Sebastian had just returned from the manor with a suitcase of Ciel's day clothes and pajamas. Sebastian was about to walk up to one of the guest rooms when he saw Ciel and Alois walking somewhere, he decided to ignore them for now and went to go put the clothes away.

Ciel and Alois reached the library and started searching through millions of books, most looked old and worn out," we'll never find anything at this rate," Alois sat on the floor and sighed in defeat," don't give up so easily, we'll find something eventually, so just keep searching," Ciel held out his hand. Alois looked up at him and smiled, he gratefully took the hand and Ciel helped him up," you're right Ciel, let's try searching over here," Alois pointed to the other shelve across from them. Both went to the shelf and started flipping through the pages of multiple books.

Claude was doing as his master told him, cleaning the manor and making some sweets for both Ciel and Alois. He had just finished making a few cakes and cookies, so now he was cleaning up the kitchen, it really wasn't that dirty, but he had nothing else to do," I guess I'll bring these to the masters," Claude put the sweets on a tray and went into the library.

" Hey Ciel! Look I found something!," Alois shouted to Ciel who was on the other side of the library. Ciel heard this and ran over to where Alois was," what did you find," Ciel asked, Alois opened the book," it looks like it's about astrology and this page has a circle around it," Ciel took the book from his hands, the picture in the book showed an eclipse happening, but all the planets aligned. Ciel looked in shock," this is tonight, maybe something bad is going to happen cause of it," Ciel and Alois looked at each other with a hint of fear in their eyes.

They suddenly heard the door to the library open and jumped in fear," it's probably Claude, come on we can hide over here," Ciel and Alois hid under the staircases," your highness, lord Phantomhive, I've brought some snacks for you," Claude said," just set them on the table and go...um, tend to the garden," Alois called," yes, your highness," Claude set the tray down and left.

Ciel and Alois sighed and went to where Claude left the sweets. Ciel picked up a cookie and sat down with the book on his lap," whatever happens tonight, we'll be ready for the worst if we'll follow them again," Alois said, Ciel nodded, he flipped through the book pages again and something fell out," huh? What's this?," Ciel unfolded the paper that fell out," that's the page that was missing from the book, remember," Alois took the page and read it.

" Wow, it actually talks about what happens tonight," Alois had to sqwint his eyes to read the blurry text," I think it says, on the night when all the planets aligned demons are supposed to lose control of their sanity and go on a rampage due to their insatiable urge to kill and bloodlust," Alois was going to continue reading when he came to one paragraph and froze.

" What's wrong Alois? What did you read?," Ciel asked, Alois took a breath and kept reading," demons who have contractors will usually kill them first or...," Alois stopped," or what? What will they do?," Ciel asked," it doesn't say, the ink must've been worn away," Alois said," I have the worst feeling about the or part, but this isn't the time to worry about that, we need to get ready for tonight," Ciel walked out of the library and Alois followed.

The boys went back to the master bedroom of the mansion and made sure to lock the door. Ciel and Alois hid under the covers and looked out the window at the setting sun and got closer to each other,' _it's almost time...'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N: okay people, tell me, what are flamers, oh wait I know, just people who waist their time on fanfiction saying bad things about other people's work, really, I think it's kinda pathetic that people will waist their time doing this instead of writing their own stories and seeing how it feels to be flamed themselves. So if you don't like my stories, I really don't care, why are you reading them in the first place if you don't like them. I'm going to keep writing and I really don't care what flamers have to say.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Demonic Eclipse**

**A/N: hey my little yaoi kittens, guess who's finally back from her trip out of town, that's right BD is back people, I hope my sis was treated nicely while I was gone, well I just read the last chapter and I guess I'll start, well that's all I had to say so let's start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel and Alois were still in the room, but they decided to turn on the lights and sit on the bed," um, Ciel, I need to...," Alois crossed his legs, Ciel sighes and lit a candle," okay, but we need to be careful," Ciel said.

Ciel carefully opened the door and looked left and fright before motioning for Alois to follow. Both walked down the hallway, when suddenly the candle got blown out and everything was shrouded in darkness," Alois?," Ciel tried to find him," Ciel? Where are you?," Alois was starting to panic do to his fear of the dark," just keep calm, I'll try and find you," Ciel didn't know that he was starting to walk further away from Alois.

_Ciel_

Ciel froze in his tracks at the sound of the familiar," Se-Sebastian?," Ciel looked around," wh-where are you?," Ciel gulped silently and continued walking.

_Ciel_

Ciel felt something wrap around his waist," my dear Ciel," a voice whispered into his ear," le-let me go!," Ciel struggled to get out of his grasp," why are you fighting me Ciel?," Sebastian whispered," I thought you loved me? Isn't that all you wanted?," Ciel wanted to answer but he couldn't find the right words," you've lost everything Ciel, your parents, your aunt and eventually your soul, I only want you to know the comfort that you lost," a hand came up and cupped the side of Ciel's face.

" Se-Sebas...tian," Ciel stuttered," wouldn't you like to feel the love that your parents gave you," Ciel felt something slither under his shirt, but for some reason he didn't struggle,' _m-my parents?,' _a single tear streamed down Ciel's cheek, that was the first time he had ever cried since his parents died," ye-yes, I miss them so much," Ciel turned and cried on Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian smiled sweetly and his eyes flashed red," come my dear Ciel," Sebastian picked Ciel up and took him to one of the empty guest rooms. He laid Ciel on the bed and loomed over him with a smirk across his face.

" Sebastian, what are you-," Ciel was suddenly cut off when he felt something being pushed into his mouth, instinctively he swallowed it," hush now, it'll be over soon," Ciel's eyes dulled to a lifeless blue,' _what did I just swallow? I don't have control of my body anymore,' _Ciel thought," good, just stay like that," Sebastian used his claws to rip open his shirt.

He trailed his hand down Ciel's chest making Ciel shudder do to the coolness of his hand. Sebastian leaned down and flicked one of the pert nipples with his tongue then took it into his mouth," Se-Sebas...nn, hah," Ciel arched his back into his mouth.

Sebastian moved his mouth to the other and carefully grazed his fangs over it," e-enough teasing, Sebastian," Ciel moaned when he sucked harder and swirled his tongue around it," be patient, my dear pet," Sebastian wrapped his hand around Ciel's throat and choked him. Part of his throat started to swell, Sebastian tapped it with one of his claws.

Ciel gasped and arched his back; a black pearl came out of his throat and Sebastian rolled it between his fingers. Ciel shook his head and glared at Sebastian," what did you make me swallow?," he growled," you mean this, it's a pearl that can take control of a humans body," Sebastian put the pearl between his fangs," how come it doesn't work on you?," Ciel asked," it can't be used on the person who created it," Sebastian smirked," what happens if you do swallow it?," Ciel asked," I'm not sure, lets test it out," Sebastian swallowed the pearl, but nothing seemed to happen.

Sebastian had actually hid it behind one of his fangs," now, will you behave like a good pet," Sebastian tilted Ciel's head up. Ciel knew he shouldn't disagree with him so he nodded," good boy," Sebastian pulled down Ciel's shorts and boxers, Ciel hissed when his erection hit the cool air.

Sebastian blew out the candle in the room and everything got shrouded in darkness, Ciel could've sworn he heard the sound of feathers ruffling, something wrapped around Ciel's cock and started stroking it, Ciel moaned and arched his back when he felt the stroking pick up speed," Se-Sebas...ooh, please stop t-teasing," Ciel clutch the sheets until his knuckles turned white.

" Hmm, you're leaking quite a lot, my tail is covered in your pre-cum," Sebastian positioned it over Ciel's mouth," I want you to lick it up pet," Ciel gulped and licked up the cum that was on it," that's good enough," Sebastian positioned his fingers near Ciel's virgin hole," your still a virgin aren't you, we'll fix that in a few minutes," Sebastian pushed a finger into him.

Ciel squirmed at the odd feeling, Sebastian soon added two and started scissoring them, stretching him for what's to come, Ciel flipped onto his stomach and muffled his moans into the pillow," mmn...hah...nn, ooo," Ciel started backing up into the thrusts of his fingers," it feels good doesn't it Ciel," Sebastian swiftly removed his fingers making Ciel whimper," don't worry my pet, it'll feel good again," Sebastian kissed Ciel and pushed the pearl into his mouth again.

" Don't worry, if you swallow the pearl something different will happen," Sebastian licked Ciel's cheek making the boy shudder. Ciel swallowed it and felt like his entire body was on fire, Ciel got a small blush on his face and was panting," Sebastian, I feel hot, please do something," Ciel said.

Sebastian positioned the head of his cock at Ciel's entrance," now relax my pet or this'll hurt," Sebastian pushed into Ciel inch by inch, once he was fully sheathed inside him he waited for Ciel to get used to his size," move Sebastian," buried his face into the pillow again when Sebastian started moving at a rough and fast pace," Se-Sebastian ahh, ooh~, I think I'm gonna...nn," Ciel spurted into the sheets and arched his back, Sebastian groaned when he felt Ciel tighten around him, he thrusted a few more times and came inside him.

Ciel's arms and legs gave out and he collapsed on the bed panting, Ciel started scratching at his throat in do to a terrible pain, he coughed up the pearl and just let himself not move. Sebastian flipped Ciel on his back and tilted his head to the side.

He licked his fangs and grazed them over his neck, Ciel shivered at the feeling. Sebastian elongated his fangs and sunk them into his neck, Ciel's eyes widened and he screamed in pain and struggled to push him off.

Sebastian removed his fangs and Ciel didn't have enough strength to move do to the blood loss," let yourself relax and fall into a deep slumber, Ciel," Sebastian stroked Ciel's hair," Sebas...tian," that was the last thing Ciel said before he passed out...

**. **

**.**

**A/N: hello guys, that was the next chapter of this story, I apologize if this ain't that well written, I haven't written a chapter in awhile so please tell me how you like it and I guess I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: hey my little yaoi kittens I'm finally back with another chapter of this story, I'm not the best at writing yaoi scenes for Claude and Alois, so I might not write one if that's okay with you guys, well that's all I'm going to say so let's start the chapter.

.

.

Alois was walking down the hallway when he heard a scream pierce the nighttime air," Ciel!" Alois cried, but he knew it was probably too late to help him. He jumped at the sound of heels clicking against the wood floor; a dark chuckle was heard and Alois ran into the nearest room.

Alois closed the door behind him and blew out the candle in the room, he quickly hid under the bed and kept himself from panting to hard. Alois heard the door open and he flinched when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Alois~, where are you my precious little pet," Alois saw shoes stop at the bed and he froze, it was almost as if his heart had stopped too. When Alois saw the shoes walk away he let out a sigh of relief.

Claude heard the sigh and smirked, he walked up behind Alois and used his tail to pick him up by his ankle.

Alois was hanging upside down, face to face with Claude," le-let me g-go Claude!" Alois screamed and tried to wriggle free from him," if that's what you want," Claude threw Alois onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

Alois blushed at the sight of Claude looming over him," C-Claude...," Alois stuttered, Claude pulled Alois' shirt off and did the same with his pants," you're so cute Alois," Claude smiled at him.

Alois turned his head away and blushed a deeper shade of red. Claude leaned down and took one of Alois' pert nipples into his mouth and gently sucked, Alois bit back a moan. Claude looked up at Alois and saw that he was covering his mouth, he grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them above his head," I want to hear your voice Alois," Claude whispered into his ear.

Alois shuddered at the voice," it...it's embarrassing," Alois murmured under his breath, Claude chuckled and traced his hand over the elastic of Alois' shorts, he pulled the shorts and boxers down to reveal a hardened erection. Claude wrapped his hand around it and started stroking it.

Alois closed his eyes and let his head fall into the pillows," C-Claude...hhn...ahh," Alois couldn't hold back the moans that came out, Claude took the member into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head and gave it a hard suck before removing his mouth making Alois whimper and look up at him with a sad look.

"Don't worry my pet, it'll feel good again," Claude chuckled and put two fingers in front of Alois," suck them if you don't want this to be painful," Alois didn't question him, so he took them into his mouth and licked them until they were soaked," good boy," Claude spread Alois' legs and pushed a finger into his puckered entrance, Alois squirmed at the odd feeling of the finger inside him.

Soon one finger became two and Claude started to scissor them; stretching out his virgin entrance. Alois started to get used to the strange feeling and let small moans and whimpers spill from his mouth," nn, C-Claude…please, st-stop teasing," Alois buried his face in his pillows trying to muffle his moans.

Claude smirked and swiftly removed his fingers, causing Alois to whimper from the loss," don't worry my pet," Claude positioned the head of his cock at Alois entrance and pushed himself inside slowly. Alois groaned at the pain he felt," please relax Alois, or you'll make this painful for the both of us," Claude whispered into his ear.

Alois took a breath and let himself relax, Claude managed to push himself all the way inside to the hilt," y-you can move now," Alois stuttered, Claude kissed the back of his neck and started moving at a slow pace, Alois clutched the sheets until his knuckles turned white," C-Claude hah, m-move faster an-ah! Harder," Alois moaned," of course my precious little pet," Claude pounded harder into Alois, abusing his prostate," C-Claude! Ahh…nnh, I think I'm gonna…nn," Alois spurted on the sheets.

Claude groaned when he felt Alois' walls tighten around him; he thrusted a couple more times before spilling his seed inside him. Alois collapsed on the bed, completely exhausted. Alois felt a figure looming over him, but he didn't have enough strength or energy to fight against him," C-Claude what are you-," Alois was cut off when he felt lips press to his," quiet now my pet, this'll only hurt for a second," Claude moved so his lips was near Alois' throat.

His fangs lengthened in anticipation; he licked over the vein causing Alois to shudder and whimper slightly. Claude opened his mouth and sunk his fangs into his neck.

Alois' eyes widened and he let out a pain filled scream, he put his hands on Claude chest trying to push him away. Claude smirked against his neck and continued to take blood," Claude stop! Please, I don't want to die! ," Alois cried.

Claude removed his fangs and looked down at Alois with a smirk on his face," sweet dreams, my precious little pet," that was the last thing Alois heard and saw before his eyes shut and everything went black.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well guys that was the seventh chapter of the story, please tell me how you liked it and if I should edit anything, well that's all I had to say, so I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Awakening**

**A/N: hey guys, I'm back with the eighth chapter of this fic, today you'll finally find out if I actually killed off the two main characters, well that's all I had to say, so I should start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

The moon was starting set making way for a bright sunny morning...Well, that's what anyone would think, instead if it being sunny, dark clouds loomed over the city of London, England. A lightning strike was the only thing to start a severe thunderstorm.

A flash of lightning and a crash of thunder was the only thing that woke up Sebastian and Claude from their slumber, "Ugh, what happened?" Sebastian stopped rubbing his head and gasped in shock, "Oh god...Ciel!" Sebastian jumped up and ran to Ciel's room.

Sebastian knocked on the door of his master's room, "Young master may I come in..." there was no answer, when Sebastian didn't hear an answer he opened the door and entered the room, his eyes widened and he started in utter horror at the sight in front of him.

Ciel was lying on the bed with two holes in his neck bleeding heavily; his ocean blue eyes were dulled to a lifeless blue. Sebastian walked over to the bed slowly," Y-young master...You're asleep, aren't you?" Sebastian sat on the bed and pulled the lifeless body onto his lap," Young master, you're getting blood all over yourself, it's unsightly for my master to be like this," Sebastian walked into the bathroom and came back into the room with some bandages and something to clean the wounds.

He unbuttoned Ciel's shirt and started to clean the wound until the bleeding stopped, and taking the bandages in hand Sebastian wrapped them around Ciel's neck. Once he finished, he dressed Ciel in his nightclothes and pulled him to his chest in an embrace, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you until the end, Ciel," Sebastian tilted Ciel's head up and pressed their lips together, his eyes suddenly widened and he broke the kiss, "What's going on here?"

Claude woke up and the scent of fresh blood reached him, "Why do I smell blood...wait, Alois!" Claude walked to a mirror and saw that his fangs were dyed red; this worried Claude greatly, causing him to run out of his room and into Alois'.

Claude quickly entered and saw a figure under the covers, "Your highness, it's time to wake up," the demon butler said as he pulled away the covers and looked to his utter horror at what was revealed to him.

Alois' eyes were closed and fresh blood stained the sheets which he was laying on, "A-Alois?" Claude stuttered and reached a hand out and cupped the side of his face, he could've sworn he still felt the warmth radiating of the boy's skin.

Claude sighed and left to get some bandages for Alois' wound, when he came back he carefully lifted Alois into a sitting position and cleaned the dried blood off his body, then wrapped the bandages around his neck.

Claude changed the sheets on the bed and laid Alois back down. He also got a chair and satdown bedside the young boy, while putting his hand on Alois' chest and sighed. His eyes suddenly snapped open when he felt a familiar beat against his hand, "Alois? Could he still be alive, unless I...oh no," Claude quickly rushed out of the room to go find something.

Sebastian put an ear to Ciel's chest and heard a small, weak heart beat; Sebastian sighed with relief, "He's still alive, but he's going to hate me once I tell him how," Sebastian heard a groan come from Ciel and saw him blink his eyes a couple times before they opened.

"Sebas…tian?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian with confusion written all over his face.  
"Yes...it's me Ciel," Sebastian smiled.  
"H-how am I still alive, I thought..." But before Ciel could finish his sentence he was interrupted.  
"I guess I didn't kill you, but there's something I need to tell you," the demon said.  
"What is it?" Ciel demanded well he managed to sit up.  
"The reason I've been acting strangely is because of the red moon, which appears every night," Sebastian explained.  
"I know," Ceil interrupted, which surprised the butler greatly.  
"How did you figure it out?"

" Alois and I noticed both of you were acting strange so we took the time to look up what was wrong, but all we find out was what happens to contracted demons," The Earl of Phantomhive stated.  
"Well, for contracted demons they'll try and kill their contractors due to anger or hunger for the soul, but there is the rare occurrence where the demon actually..." Sebastian started to trail off.  
"What is it Sebastian, what were you going to say? ," Ciel asked.  
"Where the demon actually falls in love with his or her contractor," Ciel's eyes widen but quit sure where this conversation was leading, "If the demon manages to fall in love with his or her contractor during the red moon, she or he will make the contractor his or her mate by turning them into a demon," Sebastian sighed. Ciel looked at his nails and saw that they were slowly turning jet black.  
"Does that mean you-," Sebastian nodded and smiled at him  
"I love you, Ciel," Sebastian said, Ciel balled up his fists and Sebastian could've sworn he saw tears stream down Ciel's cheeks.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with tear stained cheeks and smiled at him. Sebastian was shocked when Ciel suddenly hugged him," I love you too Sebastian, I always have," Ciel murmured into Sebastian's chest, the older demon smiled and stroked his new found mate's hair.

Claude came back and saw Alois sitting up in bed rubbing the back of his head, "Huh? Claude...am I alive?" Alois asked.  
"Yes, more than that, you're a demon," Claude simply said.  
"Wait, what?" the blond boy yelled in shock.  
"I guess I fell in love with you and turned you into a demon Alois," Claude stated getting right to the point.  
"Y-you love me?" Alois asked; Claude simply nodded as he sat on the bed next to him.

The younger of the two smiled and hugged his demon butler, "I love you too Claude," he said happily. Claude had a small smile on his face as he rubbed Alois' back in soothing circles." If you love me and I'm a demon, then that means Ciel is a demon too," the new born demon concluded and quickly got up and almost collapsed, but Claude caught him before he got hurt.  
"Careful, you're only a newborn demon, that means you won't have as much strength as before," the older demon said as he took Alois' hand as both of them walked into the room where Sebastian and Ciel were.  
"Ciel-kun!" Alois happily screamed while running towards him and giving him hug.

Both Ciel and Sebastian were shocked when Alois separated them.  
"A-Alois, you're alive too, does that mean...," Ciel looked at Claude and Alois; Alois nodded and clung to Claude's arm," That's great Alois," Ciel smiled which shocked Alois more than anything.

"C-Ciel, you're actually smiling a real smile," Alois said.  
"Huh, I guess I am," Ciel said as he too noticed his smile.  
"We should get back to the manor Ciel," Sebastian picked Ciel up bridal style  
"See ya later Alois," Ciel waved bye to Alois and they left.

Once is they got in the carriage Ciel decided to sit next Sebastian instead of across from him.  
"Sebastian, how will you know what kind of demon I am?" Ciel asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
"It takes a couple hours or minutes to find out, so you should just get some rest, it'll be awhile before we get to the manor," Ciel nodded and laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Ciel, it's time to wake up," the newborn demon yawned and opened his eyes.  
"Are we at the manor?" Ciel asked.  
"Yes, we're back," Sebastian answered as he helped his mate out of the carriage.  
"Sebastian when we're alone can you call me by my name?" Ciel asked  
"Yes my-I mean yes Ciel," Sebastian opened the doors and the three servants came running at them "Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked the three servants as he pulled them off of Ciel.  
"Young master you're back, when you didn't come back we started to worry," Finny said  
"Well I'm here aren't I? Let's go Sebastian," Ciel walked upstairs and Sebastian followed.

As soon as Ciel entered his room he collapsed on the bed with a sigh, "I'm so tired Sebastian," he whined but Sebastian didn't answer, "Didn't you hear me Sebastian?" Ciel asked getting kind of annoyed, but calmed down when his butler nodded.

"Yes I heard you, I was just distracted by these," Sebastian pointed to the cat ears and tail now attached to Ciel; Ciel quickly ran to a mirror and stared in shock at the ears and tail. "I believe you're a cat demon Ciel," Sebastian smirked and rubbed Ciel's ears drawing a purr from him, "I'll need to train you to use your powers," Sebastian said.  
"What kind of powers?" Ciel asked  
"Strength, speed, your animal form, and magic," Sebastian stated.  
"Magic?" the cat demon asked with a confused expression.  
"Well, you have the power to manipulate things or create them, like how I can manipulate fire," he explained.  
"Oh, well we should get started then, you can teach me outside in the garden," Ciel  
"How about we change you into some different clothes, we don't want to destroy these ones do we?"

Ciel looked at the clothes he was wearing and nodded, "Yeah, I don't want Nina to start ranting to me about how I ruined one of her famous outfits that she costumly made for me." Sebastian undressed Ciel and got the clothes they used during the Jack the Ripper mission  
"Are you ready to begin training Ciel?" Sebastian held out his hand, Ciel looked up and smiled at him and took the hand Sebastian offered him and stood up  
"You better not go easy on me because I'm your lover;" Ciel crossed his arms and smirkedat the older demon.  
"I wasn't thinking of being gentle," Sebastian smirked  
"Good, well let's go," Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand and they walked into the garden.

Sebastian had taken off his tail coat and set it on the steps near the door, "Now...where should we start?" Sebastian casually asked, "how about we start with speed?" Ciel noddedin agreement.  
"Okay then, well some demons like myself have wings so they usually fly, but since you're a cat demon Ciel you can't fly," Sebastian explained.  
"Well what can I do?" Ciel asked.  
"Demons without wings; cats, dogs, foxes, etc. they'll either turn into their animal forms or they'll run on all fours just like an animal," Sebastian chuckled at the last part, "it may be awhile before you get your animal form, so..." Ciel understood what he meant and face palmed," I can't believe I'm going to do this," Ciel mumbled to himself.

Sebastian walked over to Ciel with his hands behind his back; soon enough Ciel found himself being tripped by Sebastian, who kicked his feet from under him, "Now, get on your hands and feet." Then Sebastian grabbed Ciel by his hips and pulled him up so he was on his hands and feet, "Try walking, so you can get used to it," Sebastian held back a laugh as he watched Ciel's ears flatten to his head and his tail droop as he started to walk around the garden.

Ciel was grumbling to himself, but eventually he got used to the feeling of walking on all fours.  
"Ciel, come over here," Sebastian called, the cat demon walked over to his mate and stood up, but it felt strange to stand up after being on his hands and feet for so long, "Now that you've gotten used to it, you should try running," Sebastian suggested,"it may be a little hard to get used to though, since cat demons will use their claws to get traction as they run," Ciel nodded as a sign that he understood and got back on his hands and feet.

Ciel started out walking again so he could get used to it, and when he got used to it he tried to run, but after a couple seconds he tripped and fell on his flat on his face, Sebastian quickly made his way over to his fallen lover.  
"Are you okay Ciel?" Sebastian asked with a slightly worried tone.  
"Yeah, I'm fine let me try again," Ciel got back up tried running again. This time he was able to keep his balance and his speed, he even got faster.

Sebastian noticed this and smiled, "Ciel, stop," he ordered. Ciel came to a stop, stood up and walked over to Sebastian.  
"What is it Sebastian?" he asked once he was enough for Sebastian to hear him.  
"It's the end of the lesson for today; let's go inside the sun's going down," Sebastian responded.  
"What are you going to do when the moon rises?" Ciel asked.  
"Well, most demons that have mates will take from each other," Sebastian explained, Ciel gulped slightly worried if it would hurt.  
"O-okay," Ciel stuttered.  
"Don't worry, it won't hurt as much," Sebastian answered as if he read Ciel's mind and ruffled the younger one's hair and they both walked back into the manor.

Both went up to Ciel's room, Sebastian had dressed Ciel in his nightclothes and was about to leave, suddenly Sebastian grabbed Ciel's wrists and pushed him down on the bed, "Se-Sebastian, what are you...," Ciel looked up at the older demon and gasped at the sight in front of him; Sebastian's eyes were pitch black and his fangs were elongated.

" Sebastian are you okay?" the young fledgling tried to move away from the older demon but the grasp on his wrists was too strong, "just be still my love, this will only hurt for a second," Ciel was angered that he wasn't listening to him, but that thought was suddenly thrown away when he felt the demons fangs against his jugular, "Se-Sebastian please, don't," Ciel's pupils dilated when he felt the fangs sink into his neck.

Sebastian lapped at the wound as he took more blood. Ciel had closed his eyes and his back arched slightly when he felt him bite down again, '_am I feeling pleasure from this_?' Ciel thought.

Downstairs in the kitchen, the three servants were talking, "Mey-Rin, don't you think it was strange when you saw the young master with cat ears and a tail," Bard asked, "yeah, that was weird, maybe we should go ask him and Mr. Sebastian," they all came to an agreement and went upstairs to his masters room. They were walking down the hallway when Mey-Rin saw a crack in their masters door so they sunk toward the door and peeked inside.

Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny's eyes widened to the size of baseballs when they saw Sebastian biting the young masters throat, "Oh my gosh, Mr. Sebastian is trying to kill the young master," Mey-Rin practically screamed but managed to keep her voice down so they wouldn't be spotted, "maybe Mr. Sebastian is a...vampire," they looked at each other with worry and gulped, "we should get going before we're spotted," Bard whispered. They all sunk away from the door and ran off to go tell someone about what they had just seen.

Sebastian removed his fangs and licked away the excess blood, "Sebas...tian, I'm sleepy, why is that?" the cat demon let out a yawn as his eyelids started to get heavy, "hush my little kitten, you've lost a lot of blood, just sleep and we'll continue training tomorrow," Sebastian kissed Ciel's head and got ready to leave the room when he felt a small hand grab his shirt sleeve, "can you sleep with me tonight?" Ciel turned his head away and blushed slightly.

Sebastian simply chuckled and got under the covers with his mate, Ciel moved closer and laid his head against the older demons chest, Sebastian smiled and let his fingers run through his navy blue hair until he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**A/N: hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with another chapter of this story, in this chapter Sebastian will continue to train Ciel, well that's all I had to say, so lets start the chapter.**

**warning: slight fluff, hints of yaoi**

**.**

**.**

The sun had fully risen over the city of London. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, it was the perfect kind of day for everyone to get up and take a stroll around the city.

Sebastian was the first to awaken; he sat up and smiled at his mate that was curled up next to him. Oh how he wished he could let him sleep in a little longer, but the servants would start waking up soon and wonder where he was. Sebastian sighed and gently shook Ciel, "Kitten, it's time to wake up." The 'Kitten' sat up and yawned sleepily, "Good morning kitten," Sebastian said well he rubbed Ciel's cat ears before getting out of bed and getting out the clothes he was going to wear.

"Good morning Sebastian," the cat demon said as he sat up and moved to the edge of the bed," what will we be doing today?" Ciel asked as Sebastian took off his nightgown and put on one of his shirts.  
"First, I'll teach you about demons strengths and weaknesses, and then I'll show you how to use some of your powers," Sebastian answered as he buttoned up his mate's pants.

The cat demons stomach grumbled and he blushed out of embarrassment, the older demon chuckled, "It seems that you're hungry, I guess I should feed you," Sebastian said.  
"What can I eat anyways?" Ciel asked curiously.  
"Since you're a fledgling or a newborn demon, you're not old enough to eat souls, so you'll have to drink the blood of older demons," Sebastian explained, Ciel was suddenly pulled into Sebastian's lap," it's fine Kitten, it won't hurt me," the elder said as he tilted his head to the side.

Ciel unconsciously moved closer as his fangs started to lengthen, it seemed like forever before the young demon sunk his fangs into his neck. Sebastian flinched when he felt him bite down in his neck.

Ciel practically had to fight himself from moaning as the blood filled his mouth, he retracted his fangs and licked the wound, "Do you feel better now kitten," Sebastian asked, Ciel nodded, the older demon smiled and pet his mate's head.  
"Can you teach me outside today?" the cat demon asked, pointed to the window  
"Well it is nice out today, so I guess we can," Ciel's cat tail thumped against the bed happily and his ears perked up in excitement, which just added to his overall cute kitten look.  
"Well what are we waiting for, let's go," Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand and dragged him outside.

"Now where should I start, how about weaknesses?" Sebastian was sitting against the shade of a tree while Ciel sat in front of him  
"That sounds like a good place to start," Ciel said in agreement.  
"The first thing you should be careful of is a special flower known as belladonna or a deadly nightshade," Sebastian explained.  
"Why is that?" Ciel tilted his head to the side on curiosity.  
"Well...um, I actually don't know, I've seen one, but I've never seen the effects," the demon said.  
"Can you tell me what it looks like?" the blunette asked  
"It's a flower that's a dark violet and its petals slightly curl outwards," Ciel nodded as a sign that he understood.

"Okay, onto the second, demons swords are the only thing that can fatally wound a demon. Third, holy water, it makes a wound that takes longer to heal, and finally a Shinigami's death scythe can kill a demon," Sebastian had finished and noticed that Ciel wasn't paying any attention and was watching a butterfly, Sebastian sighed," Let's take a break for now and we'll continue our lesson later."

Ciel's cat instincts came out as he tried to pounce on the winged insect, Sebastian stood up and got ready to go inside when Ciel came running toward him. The butterfly he was chasing landed on him and Ciel pounced, knocking him on his back with their noses touching.

Ciel blushed tomato red and tried move away, but Sebastian's arm was around his waist keeping him where he was, a hand started running its fingers through Ciel's hair; unconsciously, Ciel started to move closer until their lips were pressed together in a deep kiss.

Sebastian was shocked by his mate's sudden actions, but his shocked expression soon turned into a smirk, he flipped their positions so that he was looming over the young demon, he was the first to break the kiss.  
"If you wanted a kiss you could've asked," Sebastian stood up then helped Ciel up.  
"I didn't know how to ask," Ciel muttered as his ears flattened and his blush got bigger and brighter, Sebastian simply chuckled giving the atmosphere an overall joyful mood. Suddenly the happy mood melted away when Sebastian tensed up and his eyes started glowing a deep crimson red.  
"Ciel, go inside," the angry demon said as he started pushing Ciel.  
"What's wrong Sebastian?" the younger one asked.  
"There's a large group of people coming"

Sebastian could see the fear in Ciel's eyes, "Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to you," Sebastian kissed Ciel's head and they both walked into the manor, both demons stayed in the servants quarters, more specifically, Sebastian's room.

Ciel was sitting in Sebastian's lap with his tail wrapped around himself and his ears flattened in fear, the elder demon continued to whisper soothing things to his mate to calm him down.  
"I'll be right back Ciel," Sebastian stood up and got ready to leave,.  
"Wait, take this," Ciel took his ring off and handed it to him," I know it has a curse, but so far it's bring me good luck," he said as he hugged Sebastian, "I love you."  
"I love you too kitten," Sebastian left the room leaving a very worried Ciel behind.

It had only been a few seconds since Sebastian had left and the young demon started to panic, Ciel took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob; he opened the door and looked down the hallway and saw no one, so he decided to leave the room and make his way to the front door.

The door was wide open so he snuck over to it and peeked outside, his eyes widened at what he saw, his mate was trying to have a shock collar forced on him as he was tied up and forced to his knees.  
"Sebastian!" Ciel cried as he ran outside, Sebastian gasped when he heard the voice.  
"I told you to stay inside," Ciel ignored his mate's comment when he noticed Sebastian was injured.  
"What happened?" Ciel reached for one of the wounds and it burned him," holy water?" Sebastian nodded.  
"Young master! Get away from him!" His servants Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin grabbed him by his wrists and tried to drag him back inside the manor.

"Let me go dammit!" Ciel cried.  
"We have to keep you away from that demon before you get hurt," Bard said.  
"Sebastian would never hurt me," he glared at the three and continued to struggle against them.  
"Ciel, you need to calm down, your powers aren't stable, I'll be fine, trust me," Sebastian smiled at Ciel.  
"Let's go demon," one of the men that tied him up yanked the chain binding his wrists, Sebastian growled and made his eyes flash an ominous red, he stood up and followed without a struggle.

The three servants released Ciel who turned to look at them with tear stained cheeks. He ran as fast as he could into the manor and up to his chambers, locked the door behind him and walked over to the bed and collapsed on it. That's when the young demon saw something shine on the table near his bed; he reached for it and saw that it was the pocket watch he gave to Sebastian when he first signed the contract.

Ciel curled up in the center of the bed and held the watch to his chest until he fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Hello my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with another chapter of my story, I'm going to reference a scene from Vampire Knight, so if you spot it tell me in the reviews, well that's all I had to say, so lets start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

A tall figure came into Ciel's room through the window, the person walked over to Ciel and shook him," wake up kid," Ciel sat up and rubbed his eyes, when he fully opened them he halfway screamed, but he simply hid under the covers, which was pretty out of character for him but he didn't care," w-who are y-you?" Ciel peeked up at the intruder through the sheet.

The intruder walked closer so Ciel could see his face, Ciel gasped," Se-Sebas...tian?" the cat demon came from under the covers and tilted his head to the side," sorry, but I'm not Malphas, or the one you call Sebastian, my name is Lucifer, one of the seven princes, and his brother," Ciel was shocked by this," why is one of the princes here?" Ciel asked," I knew that Malphas would go overboard, so I came to check on you," suddenly Ciel clung to Lucifer, his grip tightened on his shirt as tears stained the princes shirt.

"Why, Why did have to be so reckless?" glass on the window started to crack as Ciel gritted his teeth together, Lucifer noticed this and pulled the young demon closer," he was only trying to protect you," Ciel started to shiver as more tears stream down his cheeks,"I know! I know, but he's such an idiot, he doesn't need to be the hero all the time!" the windows cracked once more before shattering completely,' _his scent, it's just like Sebastian's_,' Ciel thought as he nuzzled deeper into the familiar scent. Lucifer gasped at the sudden burst of power,' _this boy is stronger then I originally thought._'

Ciel pushed Lucifer away and rubbed his eyes, suddenly his stomach started to growl, Lucifer sighed and tossed him a packet," drink that," he said," what is it?" Ciel asked," it's blood, drink all of it and meet me outside," Ciel bit a hole in the bottom of the packet and started suckling from it, like a baby and it's bottle, he swallowed the last few drops and threw the empty packet away.

Ciel ran outside and saw Lucifer standing outside," are you ready?" He asked, Ciel nodded," good, lets go," he summoned giant wings and flew into the air leaving Ciel to look in amazement," don't just stand there, lets go cat boy," he said from above, Ciel got down on all fours like Sebastian taught him and he followed after him," where are we going?" Ciel asked," to warn your friend," he said," wait, how do they even know about Sebastian and Claude being demons," Ciel asked," some of your servants saw you with Sebastian and I guess they panicked and thought he was trying to kill you."

Lucifer had finally stopped, so Ciel stopped too and walked up to him," come on, we'll walk from here, it's only a few feet away," after walking for awhile they finally came to Alois' manor, but Alois was sitting on the steps of the manor," Alois!" Ciel ran up to him and noticed that he had dog ears and a tail to match his hair," where's Claude?" he asked, Alois simply shook his head," he was taken away, by this giant group of people, I begged them not to, but they didn't seem to listen," Alois felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Ciel smiling at him," we'll get them back, the same with Sebastian, right Lucifer?"

The prince walked over to Alois holding another packet, like the one he gave Ciel," you should drink this, you'll need to keep your strength up, if you want to rescue them," Alois nodded and quickly gulped down every last drop," come on," Lucifer said," where are we going this time?" Ciel asked," to the back of the manor, you never finished your training right?" Both boys nodded," well I'm going to train you," he said with a smirk on his face, Ciel and Alois smiled happily," thanks Lucifer," Alois said," it's no problem, now lets get going," Alois led them to the garden, so they could start their training.

* * *

Claude continued to glare at the humans who had captured him, suddenly he was thrown into a cell," Claude?" he turned at the sound of the familiar voice," what are you doing here Sebastian?" Claude asked," those troublesome servants saw me with Ciel and got us thrown in here," Sebastian looked down at the chain connected to his ankle. Both demons were interrupted when they heard footsteps walk toward them,"come along quietly demons, or we'll use force," Sebastian made his eyes glow a menacing red and barred his fangs.

"Calm down, just be glad that Ciel and Alois didn't get hurt," one of the men cautiously entered the cage," n-nice d-demon," Sebastian smirked at the mans fear, he felt the chain around his ankle come loose and he stood up, Claude stood up and they followed both males.

They were led into another room filled with torture devices, the frightened male walked up to Sebastian with another chain in his hand," c-c-can you lift up y-your head, p-please," Sebastian chuckled and tilted his head up, the male put collar like chain on him, Claude wasn't as mellow with this as Sebastian, he continued to lowly growl as the collar was put on him.

"What are your true names demons," the man growled," okay if you want to know, my name is Malphas," Sebastian said," and my name is Halphas," Claude didn't have time for this," we're the sons of the king of hell," Sebastian answered, the one male who had put the collars on them gulped and started to cower away," um, sir, I don't think we should be doing this...if they're the sons of Him, we might get killed," he said," we are of royal blood, we just aren't princes, like are brothers and sisters, they're stronger than both of us."

"Quiet demons! go get the priest," the man nodded and hightailed his butt out of there. It was only a couple minutes before the man came back with the priest, holding different items that were meant to ward off demons," these are the demons," the man asked, they nodded," what are you going to do sir, are you sure you know the weaknesses of demons?" Sebastian made his eyes flash red, the man took a couple spaces back and murmured a prayer and took a silver cross from out of his cloack and held it up toward the two demons.

Sebastian crossed his arms and rolled his eyes," really now, you'll have to try harder than that," the priest put the cross away and pulled out a vial of clear water, he uncorked the bottle, a dangerous scent reached Sebastian and Claude and they glared at the bottle, the priest poured some of the liquid in his hands and walked over to the demons who flinched away from the substance," keep that foul liquid away from me," Claude lashed out at the man with his claws unsheathed, the man flicked his wrist and sent the water flying toward both demons.

They both hissed in pain as the water burned their skin," they're being burned? What is that stuff?" One of the males asked," it's holy water," the priest explained, blood started to drip from Sebastian's mouth, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring Ciel gave to him," good luck, huh, I hope what you said was true."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Plan**

**A/N: hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with another chapter, Ciel and Alois are going to continue their training and come up with a plan to save Sebastian and Claude, well that's all I had to say so let's start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

Lucifer had his hair up in a ponytail and his eyes glowed a dim, bloody red. "Okay you two, tell me what you know so far," he asked clasping his hands together.  
"Sebastian only told me what our weaknesses were and showed me how to run," Ciel answered remembering his past lessons.  
"The same for me," Alois simply shrugged his shoulders.  
"That means I'll have to show you how to fight, use magic, and tell you our strengths, let's start with strengths."

"Now listen, these are very important, as you should know, a demons true form is its strongest form, we can't be killed by human weapons, and the contract mark on the demon shows how strong he or she is, got it?" the boys nodded as a sign they understood," Good, now lets get on to the next lesson, magic, since its the hardest."

"How will we know what magic we use?" the blondie in the group asked  
"I'll show you, here," Lucifer said as hhe handed them a piece of thin paper, "Listen carefully, there are only four elements of magic, fire, ice, shadow, and electric. To figure out which one you have, you need to concentrate, if you have fire, the paper will burn, if you have shadow, the paper with turn pitch black, if you have ice, it'll freeze then shatter, and if you have electricity, it'll crumple." Ciel and Alois understood and they closed their eyes, concentrating only on the paper.

When they opened their eyes, the cat demon realized that his paper had been burnt to a crisp, Alois' had frozen and shattered. "Heh, you got the same elements as Malphas and Halphas. Fortunately, I have both elements," Lucifer smirked.  
"So Sebastian and Claude are opposites, is that why they don't like each other?" Ciel asked.  
"Well, those two are suppose to be fraternal twins, but Claude or Halphas changed his eye color," the prince sighed

"So that's why they look so much alike," Alois stated.  
"Which one of them is older?" the bluenette asked.  
"Claude's the eldest, but Sebastian is stronger, but that's enough, we should get started with training.'

The young demons nodded and Lucifer got ready to train them. "Once we're finished, let's come up with a plan to save those two," Lucifer said, the cat and dog demons nodded as a sign that they understood.

Sebastian and Claude were drenched in their own blood, their breathing was heavy and ragged when they heard the sound of footsteps clicking against the concrete floor.  
"It's time to put you out of your misery, demons," said a very amused human. Sebastian and Claude didn't bother trying to fight back, knowing it would've useless.

"Stop right there"

The two males that had entered the chamber turned and saw another male cloaked in all white.  
"An angel...why are you here?" The males gasped, "You're an angel?" One of the males asked, the angel only nodded.  
"My name is Ashe Landers, I think I know a way to use these two to our advantage." Ashe walked over to the two demons.  
"What do you want?" Claude growled.  
"I want some help from you," he said simply.  
"There's no way in hell, we'd help an angel!" Sebastian bared his fangs at him and growled.  
"Oh, you'll help me, or do you really want something to happen to your mates?"

Both demons head's shot up at the sound of him talking about them.  
"Don't you dare lay a finger on them!" they both shouted in unison making their eyes flash a menacing red.  
"Don't worry I won't do anything to them, unless you don't listen to all my commands," Ashe smirked knowing the two wouldn't let anything happen to their lovers and that he had an advantage.  
"Fine, we'll help you," Sebastian said in defeat  
"That's a good boy, unlock the chains," the men standing in the room cautiously approached the demons and unlocked the chains.  
"Do anything that hurts them and we'll kill you on the spot," Sebastian growled.  
"I understand, now let's go." He evil-stupid, pathetic- angle said to both the demons.

Ashe started to walk out of the room and the two demons followed behind him.  
"Where are we going?" Claude asked.  
"To see your mates," Ashe said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"What!?" Claude glared at him

"I'm not going to hurt them, I may not like you two, but I'm not heartless," Ashe crossed his arms. Sebastian sighed feeling regret by saying this, "I can't believe I'm saying this to you, but thank you," Ashe simply responded with a chuckle as they left the torture chamber and made their way to Alois' manor.

"You have to concentrate more you two," Lucifer had given Ciel a lit candle and Alois a piece of ice and asked them to manipulate it into something.  
"We're trying," Ciel and Alois closed their eyes and took a breath and thought about what they wanted the objects to look like.

When they opened their eyes again they saw that the fire and ice had been changed into crow and a spider, this just reminded them of how much they missed Sebastian and Claude.

"Ciel! Alois!"

Their concentration was interrupted when they heard two familiar voices call out to them. They instantly stopped what they were doing and ran toward the source of the sound. Both abruptly stopped and their eyes widened at who they saw.

"S-Sebas...tian?"

"Claude?"

Both demons nodded and smiled at their mates, Ciel was the first to run over and Alois followed.  
"I missed you so much," Ciel purred and nuzzled against his, much taller, mate.  
"I'm here kitten, it's going to be okay," Sebastian said in a soothing voice as he lovingly ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

"I'm so glad you're okay Claude," Alois' tail started to wag as Claude pulled him close and rubbed his back soothingly.  
"I promised I'd be back and I made sure to keep it," a grin appeared on Alois' face as he held him tighter.

"Let's go you two," both fledglings turned to see a male cloaked in white, with wings white as newly fallen snow  
"Se-Sebastian, is he a...," the red eyed demon nodded.  
"He's an angel," the male with white hair walked over to them and the young demons immediately hid behind their mates.  
"Your time is up demons, let's go already."

"Okay, Ciel, we're going to be leaving again, I promise we'll be back soon as possible," Sebastian kissed his mates head and got ready to leave, when he felt a small hand grasp his own.  
"No! I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again," the younger demon said as he wrapped his arms around his mate and refused to let go.  
"Ciel..." Sebastian knew that they would follow them, especially if Lucifer was there.  
"Fine, you can come, what do you think Claude?" he wanted to make sure that his brother agreed with him.  
"It's fine with me, as long as they're careful," both fledglings grinned.

Alois jumped onto Claude's back and Sebastian picked Ciel up bridal style.  
"Where are we going?" Alois asked as he nuzzled into Claude's hair, taking in the calming scent of the demonic butler.  
"We're going to find a special ingredient for a potion," Ashe said.  
"And what is the name of this ingredient?" Ciel asked as he moved into a better position and rested his head under Sebastian's chin, purring as he nuzzled against him.  
"What I need to find, is the rare flower called a belladonna," both demons instantly stopped dead in their tracks at the name of the flower.  
"What do you need that flower for?" Sebastian growled.

"I shall use this flower, to control both the demon and angel worlds and shape them in my image," Ashe smirked and started laughing insanely. The two demonic butlers were shocked.

"There's no way we would allow you to do that," they put down their mates and glared at the angel.

"What are you going to do?" Ashe asked, remembering that he could kill the two fledglings anytime he wanted.  
"We'll kill you if you even think about taking that flower," Sebastian bared his fangs and growled.  
"How about you come and stop me then," Ashe smirked, both demons came running at the angel ready to kill him, when Ashe suddenly move and did something that caused them to stop and stare in pure anger and horror...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Escaping**

**A/N: hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with another chapter of this story, sorry it took so long, I had to deal with school work and you know the rest, well lets just start the chapter and I'll see you in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Ashe grabbed Alois and Ciel and held a dagger to their throats," this is made to kill a demon, so come any closer and your precious mates die," Claude and Sebastian took a step back. Ciel looked up at Ashe and growled he lengthened his fangs and latched onto his arm.

Ashe screamed in pain and released Alois as he tried to get the cat demon off him. The angels blood tasted terrible, it burned his throat but he was forced to swallow. Ashe ripped the boy off his arm and threw him, causing Ciel to slam into a nearby tree and gasp for breath, he fell to his hands and knees coughing and panting.

Sebastian rushed over to his mate and rubbed his back soothingly to steady his breathing, he glared at Ashe as he looked at his wound," I will be back demons," Ashe opened his wings and took off, Sebastian was about to follow him when he felt someone grab his wrist.

" P-Please, S-Se-Sebastian...urgh," Ciel's coughing fit got worse and he started coughing up a large quantity of blood," Ciel!" The young demon ended up passing out, Sebastian picked up his unconscious mate and was going to take him inside when he ran into Lucifer.

The elder looked down at Ciel and saw the boys slight tremors," what happened?" He asked," Ciel bit Ashes arm and he probably swallowed some of his blood," Lucifer was shocked by this and carefully took the boy from him," come on, father knows what to do," both brothers nodded and they followed.

Lucifer, Sebastian, Claude, and Alois walked through a forest until they came to a clearing, Alois was amazed to see a giant manor, but something seemed off about it.

Lucifer opened the door and all four of them entered," ah, master Lucifer, your finally back," a maid said, she looked over to Sebastian and Claude and her eyes widened," master Halphas and Malphas, I didn't think you would be back so soon," Lucifer suddenly interrupted," enough, we need to know where father is," Lucifer demanded.

" He's in the library," he thanked he and they all rushed into the library and saw a man with black hair in a ponytail, with red eyes," What is it Lucifer?" He asked as he looked down from his book," it's Ciel, he drank the blood of an angel," Satan sighed and stood up," follow me," they walked into a room with a bunch of vials with different liquids. He grabbed one with a dark purple liquid in it and handed it to them," give him this and he'll be fine."

Lucifer took the cork off the vial and opened Ciel's mouth," swallow this and you'll feel fine," He poured the liquid in his mouth and he swallowed, his face contorted into one of disgust and his eyes fluttered open," ah, Ciel you're alright," Alois said happily, Lucifer put Ciel down.

The cat demon stumbled and fell into Sebastian's arms, he was going to move away when he felt an arm pull him closer and one hand rest on the back of his head, stroking his hair soothingly," don't scare me like that again Ciel," Ciel smiled and leaned into the embrace.

Sebastian and Claude thanked them and they left, once they got outside they noticed that the sun was setting. Ciel and Alois held their heads and blinked a couple times," Claude I feel strange," Alois said," yeah, I feel really hungry for some reason," both elders knew what was happening and quickly dragged the boys through the forest and I no the manor," wh-what's happening?" Both boys asked," your finally being effected by the red moon," Ciel kept shaking his head to keep himself in check.

Sebastian and Claude noticed how their eyes were slowly turning black, both elders led their mates into different rooms.

Sebastian laid against the headboard of the bed and motion for Ciel to come, the young demon climbed on top of his lover and licked the area where his neck and shoulder met. Sebastian looked out the window and saw the moon was fully risen, he blew out the candle and the room was shrouded in darkness except for the glow of the moon making the room look like it had been dyed with blood.

Ciel's fangs lengthened and he bit down, when he retracted his fangs, blood started to fill his mouth, he drank happily, releasing a few moans. Sebastian couldn't hold back any longer, so he pushed the boy off him and onto his back, he dragged his fangs over a vein and sunk his fangs into it. Ciel released a moan as felt him start drinking," Se-Sebastian~."

The red eyed demon removed his fangs and licked the blood off them, he pressed their lips together, Ciel willingly opened his mouth, tongues wrapped around each other and their fangs clicked together, when they pulled apart, a string of spit connected them.

Sebastian used his claws to tear off Ciel's clothes, the bluenette did the same with him, both had a raging erection. Sebastian laid back and Ciel crawled on top of him, Sebastian turned him around so they were in the 69 position.

Ciel licked the head of his mates cock before swallowing it, he trailed his hand down and grabbed his sac as he bobbed his head up and down. Sebastian shuddered and started to lap at his entrance, Ciel stopped his motions and released a moan sending vibration through Sebastian cock, causing him to shudder and thrust up into his mouth.

Sebastian was practically fucking Ciel's mouth, Sebastian pushed his tongue through the tight ring of muscle and lapped at the boys walls, he pushed his tongue deeper until he brushed up against something inside him. Ciel moaned and rocked his hips.

Sebastian groaned and came in Ciel's mouth, the fledgling tried to swallow all of it but some dripped out of his mouth. They switched positions again, so Ciel'a puckered hole was above his cock, Ciel grabbed the base and lowered himself on it.

Ciel whimpered as the length slid into him, inch by inch," So tight...move Ciel," the boy put his hands on Sebastian's chest to steady himself, he lifted himself up so only the head of his cock was in him and sat back down causing his dick to brush his prostate.

Sebastian pushed Ciel onto his back and thrusted into him at a unrelenting pace," oh god, Sebastian, it feels so, Ah! Good, harder! I need it harder," Ciel cried and moved in time with his thrusts. Sebastian suddenly pulled out causing Ciel to whimper, the red eyes demon sat up and had Ciel in his lap with his back facing him.

Ciel lowered himself onto the erection, Sebastian spread Ciel's legs and thrusted up into him," nooo~, its exposing," Sebastian kissed down Ciel's neck then latched onto his neck, sucking gently, their wounds dripped blood onto the bed as the sounds of blood curdling screams resonated throughout the night, these seemed to arouse Ciel and cause him to cum right away and tighten around Sebastian's cock.

Sebastian thrusted a couple more times and came in the boy, his seed spurted against his prostate causing Ciel to whimper. Sebastian pulled out of the boy; Ciel crawled onto the bed and groaned as he felt the seed pour out his ass and onto the sheets.

Sebastian pulled Ciel to his chest and stroked his hair," what is all the screaming about?" Ciel asked," those are imps, they break into houses and take as many humans as possible and drag them to the center of town and pick them off one by one, I'll show you tomorrow," Ciel yawned and gave a nod, he fell asleep in his mates embrace.

" Don't worry kitten I'll keep you safe"

**.**

**.**

**A/N: hey guys, that was the next chapter, I was wondering if any of you could beta read my stories, anyone who can gets to read the chapters of my stories before anyone else, well that's all I had to say and I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao.**


End file.
